A number of devices that are used for dynamically controlling the running trim and steering of a boat are known in the art. Most common are trim tabs or trim flaps. Interceptors become however more and more common. These interceptor devices generally have an interceptor member, an actuator and a power supply means. The interceptor can be arranged directly on the boat hull or in a housing. Commonly the actuator acts upon the interceptor member to linearly displace it in water for dynamically controlling the running trim and steering of the boat. Further, to attain the desired trim and steering control/effect the interceptor member is accordingly displaced to a suitable level in water.
In order to provide sufficient power to suitably displace the interceptor member in water, multiple actuators or a single large actuator is used. One known arrangement is disclosed in EP 1 075 415, and having a single large actuator, which is provided to displace the interceptor member. The said interceptor member is constructed as a “T” shaped body and therefore has both vertical and horizontal sections with respect to the actuator. The vertical section of the interceptor member is the one connected to the actuator and acts as guiding means for the interceptor member. The usage of such guiding means is needed to achieve the sufficient stability to assure a linear movement of the interceptor member during operation. Further, the guiding means itself is subject to frictional forces during operation. In order to overcome these frictional forces, stronger actuators and/or possibly also bearings along the sides of the guide is required. The usage of a strong actuator makes the device more expensive, heavy and large. Further, the usage of extra bearings increases the manufacturing cost and the maintenance cost of the device.
Further, in case of devices having multiple actuators or multiple components/parts, the task of assembling these devices is cumbersome. Multiple actuators are placed outside the device body due to space and size constraints. A mounting of a plurality of actuators together with interceptor members demands an abundance of attachment means and thereby mostly undesired damage to the transom of the hull of the boat. It is desired to keep the hull as undamaged under the waterline as possible.
Furthermore, a boat owner considering replacing an existing device of such kind with a newer version may find it very difficult to do so. This is so because the preformed grooves etc. required for one device may not be compliant with the newer device. This scenario will also arise in case the existing device is totally damaged/non-functional and needs replacement.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a new and improved interceptor assembly which will overcome the problems associated with the existing products and provide a compact, reliable device that is easy to assemble on the hull of the boat.